


Skin and paint

by Anili_2



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Omegaverse, Two idiots trying to fumble with themselves, face to chest with crush, painting attempts ensue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-27 03:56:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18296351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anili_2/pseuds/Anili_2
Summary: Arthur just wants to head home after a long day of school, but ends up doing a favour, which opens a new door for him.





	Skin and paint

He wasn’t sure how he ended up here in the first place. One moment he had been heading home and the next he found himself being stripped of his shirt. It was when he saw the paintbrush that Arthur woke from his stupor. “Francis what are you doing?” the bewildered Omega took a step back just to come face to face with, which clearly was, a desperation hiding behind a smile. 

 

“I have this art project and its deadline is coming up. The model I originally had canceled on me so I needed canvas to paint asap,” the beta answered easily, as if that explained why Arthur was chosen to be here. The day had been long enough that he really didn't need to add standing in the empty art class to be painted. While he had known Francis for years, even that couldn't make him stay for something like this. “Why don't you just call Antonio or Feli? I’m sure either of them would have gladly done this.” He turned around with the intention of getting his shirt back just to bump into a warm chest. 

 

A scent he could easily pinpoint to a person soon flooded his senses and Arthur couldn't help the small blush that rose to his cheeks. He didn't need to look up to feel the Alpha's eyes on him. Now more than ever did he want to have his shirt so Alfred wouldn't see him without it. It seemed that the younger male was surprised by his presence as well, if he had to judge by the look he saw the man giving Francis. 

 

“I thought we were supposed to paint on Antonio?” Alfred asked, glancing towards the Omega, who by now had managed to pry himself away from his chest. “We?!” Now this was information Arthur didn't have before. He turned to face Francis, only to be faced with a grin as if the beta had already won this. Instead of acknowledging Arthur's shock, the man turned towards the Alpha with a warm smile. “Antonio had an emergency come up so he couldn't come. Arthur here promised to help us instead, seeing as he is free.” There was a shift in how Alfred held himself and it seemed the Alpha only now realized Arthur's half-naked state. He might have imagined it, but he thought he saw a slight flush on Alfred's cheeks for the few moments before the Alpha covered from his shock. 

 

“So...We’re painting on Arthur? This Arthur? Now?” “If the idea is something you're so much against, I’ll gladly let you find someone else.” A frown brought Arthur's eyebrows down after he heard Alfred's unsure question. He didn't see why it would be any more shocking for him to be here than someone else. Rejection like this didn't feel pleasant, though at least his response got Alfred frazzled. 

 

“No! No. It's perfectly fine that you're the model! I just..wondered if you were tired after today, you’ve had a lot to do aft-Not that I know about your doings!” Alfred's face flushed a deeper shade of red and so did Arthur's. Neither got any time to say much else before Francis waved a hand between them to get the two to look away from each other. “While I love watching you to tumble around, we really need to get you painted and take pictures today if we want to have any time to edit them.”

 

With a little more ushering from the beta and quiet arguments from the Omega they got to work. All three were quiet, though for completely different reasons. At first Arthur had sensed uncertainty in Alfred's painting, but he had to admire the man’s focus once he got into it. With Francis painting his back and Alfred his chest, Arthur had a great view of the latter. The embarrassment dissipated after the first fifteen minutes and everyone got into the mindset of working. 

 

Once the painting was done Arthur had to pose for a few pictures. Francis assured him his face would be cropped out of the pictures, since the focus was on the art and not whose skin it was on. Too tired to even think about cleaning up here, Arthur just pulled his shirt back on after the pictures with the intention of showering back at the dormitory. No matter how used to he got to being without the garment for the work progress, he really appreciated getting himself covered again. He could feel Alfred's eyes on himself, but did his best to ignore that and hoped his scent didn't give anything away. 

 

“Now if that was all I would gladly finally head home,” he mused and moved to gather up the rest of his things. He noticed the whispered argument the painters seemed to have following his sentence, but Francis thrust Alfred towards him before he got any time to question the two. Arthur quirked his eyebrow at the Alpha, waiting to hear what this was about. To his surprise the Alpha seemed, dare he say it, shy facing him. He was so used to seeing Alfred beaming at others and being his loud self that he was taken aback by the change in demeanor.

 

“Would you mind if I walked you to your dorm?” The question hung in the air for a few seconds before Arthur realized that he didn't imagine it. “Pardon?” “Would you, Arthur Kirkland, give me, Alfred F. Jones, the honours of walking you back to your dorm?” This night certainly kept throwing surprises at him whenever he least expected them. Alfred was clearly waiting for an answer but Arthur found his tongue in a knot that prevented him from answering. In the end he just managed a nod while his cheeks blossomed with more red. “That would be appreciated.” He wasn’t even sure what the hell he was saying but it felt like he shouldn't just stay quiet. 

 

Francis stayed back to make sure everything was left neatly, which left the other two walking on their own. The walk to the dormitory wasn’t long at all, but Arthur found himself walking much slower than usually. It might have been because of how tired he was or the fact that his longtime crush was actually walking him home. Sure it might just have been the Alpha in Alfred that told him not to leave an Omega walk alone, but Arthur was starting to realise and even hope that perhaps there was more to it than just that. 

 

After a few minutes of mostly awkward silence, Arthur felt like he should say something. There wasn’t really much he could think to talk about so he didn't mind at all when Alfred spoke before he managed to say anything. “Are you free this Friday?” The question made Arthur glance at the other, as if seeing Alfred's face would make it any more clear whether or not he heard correctly. “Why? Do you need me to model for something else too?” “No! I was.. I was thinking more like taking you out for a date?”

 

Even though they were nearly at the dorm already, Arthur stopped dead in his tracks like a deer in a headlight. Never had he believed he would actually hear those words from Alfred. He had thought his only chance would have been had he himself gathered up the courage to ask, yet here he was making the Alpha freak out by his shocked response.

 

“I’m free for that, “ he quickly stated when it seemed like Alfred was about to take back his words. “I would...I would actually really like that.” Oh how Arthur was thankful for the late hour. The darkness did better on hiding his blush than a sun would have. The bright smile that spread on Alfred's cheeks at his response didn't make the warm dissipate at all. “Then I’ll pick you up an hour after you finish your classes?” It was cute to see an Alpha so nervous, since not many of them were as sincere as Alfred. Arthur smiled a tad and nodded. 

The rest of their walk was filled with slight planning but also a much more comfortable silence. Before they parted at the dorm door, Arthur pressed a brief kiss on Alfred's cheek as a thank you for the walk. Later that night the both of them found themselves giggling at their ceiling, looking forward to tomorrow.


End file.
